Luka
by akumaNakago
Summary: Songfic. Pewnego dnia Severus Snape spotyka w Londynie dziwnego chłopca, który przedstawia się jako Luka. Pół roku później mistrz eliksirów jest już pewny, że popełnił wielki błąd, pozwalając temu dziecku odejść. Czy będzie miał szansę go naprawić?


_Macie przed sobą wyjątkowo, jak na mnie, niekanoniczny fanfik (wśród tych, które tworzę; te, które tłumaczę, to diametralnie inna sprawa ;-)), który zmusił mnie w końcu do napisania się._

_Przyznam, że od dość dawna chodził mi po głowie pomysł napisania opowiadania potterowskiego do tego utworu (jak również do jeszcze jednego, innej wykonawczyni, acz - mam wrażenie - o nieco podobnej tematyce). Jakiś czas temu przypadkiem usłyszałam tę piosenkę kolejny raz w radio, którego wówczas słuchałam, poczytałam o niej i po prostu nie mogłam przestać myśleć. Do napisania poniższej miniaturki zabierałam się przez kilka miesięcy (krótko, jak na mnie, niektóre pomysły leżą u mnie niezrealizowane od prawie trzech lat) i wreszcie się udało. Ciekawe, jak efekt mi wyszedł..._

_Nakago_

_PS. To wkurzające, że taki krótki tekst pisze się kilkanaście godzin. :-(_

* * *

><p>Luka<p>

* * *

><p>Fakt, że Severus Snape nie był w rzeczywistości stworzeniem nocnym - czymś w rodzaju nietoperza, na przykład - nie docierał do większości znanych mu osób. Nie było w tym właściwie nic dziwnego: tryb życia, jakie prowadził w Hogwarcie, w połączeniu ze sposobem, w jaki traktował uczniów, wręcz kazał rzeczonym nastolatkom wierzyć we wszystko, co najgorsze. Opowieści o Wielkim Nietoperzu z Lochów uzupełniały więc czasami również pogłoski, jakoby nauczyciel eliksirów był wampirem - i nie przeszkadzał im fakt, że profesor Snape <em>bywał<em> widywany za dnia na błoniach, w Zakazanym Lesie czy na trybunach podczas meczu quidditcha, nawet jeśli akurat przeraźliwie świeciło słońce. Według szkolnej legendy był wampirem i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

Severus w zasadzie lubił światło słoneczne. Lubił nawet bezcelowe przechadzki na świeżym powietrzu, w co z całą pewnością nie uwierzyłaby nawet znaczna część hogwarckiej kadry. Męczył go jedynie upał, prawdopodobnie ze uwagi na strój, jaki nosił bez względu na pogodę: nieodmiennie czarne szaty z niezmiennie długimi rękawami nie były latem przesadnie wygodne. Odmawiał jednak noszenia innych rzeczy; przyzwyczajenie było jego drugą naturą, mającą też zresztą inne uzasadnienie... o którym jednakże nie lubił nawet myśleć.

Na szczęście to grudniowe popołudnie, jakkolwiek słoneczne, skwarnym trudno było nazwać. No, chyba że miało się na myśli nie pogodę, a zachowanie wyjątkowo o tej porze licznych przechodniów: przedświąteczna bieganina za prezentami, przysmakami, choinkami, ozdobami i jeden Merlin wie, czym jeszcze, z pewnością sprawiała, iż wielu osobom było wyjątkowo ciepło. To sprawiało, że wyrażenie _gorączka świątecznych zakupów_ nabierało nawet więcej sensu.

Spacerując spokojnie brzegiem Tamizy, Severus prawie z wysokości swoich stu osiemdziesięciu pięciu centymetrów wzrostu z wyższością obserwował nerwowy pośpiech otaczającego go tłumu. Podczas gdy dla większości obywateli Londynu... Anglii... Wielkiej Brytanii... Europy... świata... był to chyba najbardziej niespokojny czas w całym długim roku, dla niego był to okres względnego odprężenia i wypoczynku. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę zawsze musiał robić wszystko na opak... W każdym razie akurat poprzedniego dnia minął pierwszy semestr roku szkolnego, zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna, uczniowie w większości wrócili do domów, podobnie zresztą jak nauczyciele, nastały więc tygodnie świętego spokoju. Przynajmniej dla niego, który Gwiazdkę miał w głębokim poważaniu i zwyczajnie cieszył się krótką przerwą w konieczności nauczania dzieciaków, które wcale nie miały ochoty niczego się nauczyć. Czy on w ich wieku też był tak niefrasobliwy? Nie wydawało mu się. Doprawdy, wszystko na opak.

Naraz ktoś z impetem wpadł na niego od tyłu. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że owszem, słyszał przed chwilą szybkie kroki biegnącego... dziecka?... ale w ogólnym rozgardiaszu nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Jakże nie w jego stylu!

Błyskawicznie przybrawszy jedną ze swoich najpaskudniejszych min, odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz z winowajcą. No, niezupełnie. Drobny chłopiec nie patrzył bowiem na niego, lecz niespokojnie oglądał się za siebie. Severus poszedł za jego spojrzeniem aż do grupki czterech starszych chłopców, którzy zatrzymali się jak wryci może piętnaście metrów dalej. Widząc, że wzbudzili zainteresowanie dorosłego, kilka razy niepewnie przestąpili z nogi na nogę. Potem największy z nich, baryłkowaty łobuz w markowym dziecięcym ubraniu, krzyknął na całą ulicę:

- Pamiętaj, że mam twoje bryle, świrze! Jak przestaniesz cykorzyć i ładnie poprosisz, to może nawet ci je oddam!

Roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie; towarzysze zawtórowali mu złośliwie. Powiedział coś do nich i cała czwórka zawróciła tam, skąd przybiegła. Severusowi zrobiło się żal dzieciaka. Paskudna sprawa.

Spuścił oczy na stojącego przed nim chłopca. Malec miał na sobie za dużą kapotę z kapturem założonym na głowę, zdecydowanie zbyt cienką jak na tę porę roku, stare dżinsy z podwiniętymi nogawkami, które mogłyby pomieścić pewnie trzech takich chudzielców, i znoszone tenisówki. Tenisówki! W grudniu! Zgrzytnął zębami.

Chłopiec cofnął się o krok. Spod kaptura wyglądała blada twarzyczka otoczona krnąbrnymi czarnymi włosami. Długa grzywka prawie całkowicie zasłaniała dziecku oczy, ale czarodziej mógłby przysiąc, że widział w nich przebłysk zieleni.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. To nie mógł być jeden z jego uczniów, był stanowczo za mały, zbyt młody, a mimo to profesor miał wrażenie, że skądś go zna. Z drugiej jednak strony wydawało mu się, jakby coś w tym dziecku nie pasowało, jakby coś było nie na miejscu, czegoś może... brakowało? Odczucie było tak silne i tak dezorientujące, że wbrew własnym zasadom bez zastanowienia spytał:

- Kim jesteś? Gdzie mieszkasz? Czy ja cię już gdzieś nie widziałem?...

Malec drgnął gwałtownie, po czym nieco uniósł głowę. Rzeczywiście miał zielone oczy. I czarne, potargane włosy. Jedno i drugie poruszyło w umyśle Severusa jakieś odległe, pogrzebane w kurzu historii struny, nie dość mocno jednak, by mógł się zorientować, co się właściwie dzieje. Zresztą, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu trwał na stanowisku, że one ze sobą nie korespondowały - zupełnie jakby nigdy w życiu nie widział człowieka o zielonych oczach i czarnych włosach. A przecież z pewnością nieraz spotykał się z takimi osobami; niemożliwym było, żeby nie, przecież rok w rok poznawał co najmniej kilkadziesiąt nowych osób - kilkudziesięciu pierwszaków - część z nich po prostu _musiała_ mieć zielone oczy i czarne włosy! I nigdy jakoś nie zwrócił uwagi na takie zestawienie kolorystyczne. Dopiero to dziecko...

Chłopiec tymczasem uśmiechnął się lekko i z nieco dziwnym wyrazem twarzy odparł:

- Mam na imię Luka. Mieszkam na drugim piętrze, nad panem. Tak, myślę, że już mnie pan widział.

- Bzdura! - palnął Severus bez namysłu. Musiał być naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi, takie zachowanie zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Nic dziwnego, skoro tu nic do niczego nie pasowało! Sfrustrowany, mówił dalej: - Nie możesz mieszkać nade mną, bo mieszkam sam w piętrowym domu. Nie mam drugiego piętra, a nawet gdybym miał, wiedziałbym chyba, gdyby ktoś na nim mieszkał, nie uważasz? Zresztą nie jestem stąd.

Podczas jego tyrady uśmiech dziecka przygasał coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie malec skinął głową z poważną miną.

- Ja też nie. Przyjechałem do Londynu ze szkolną wycieczką. I nie mieszkam na drugim piętrze, tylko na parterze, ale też w domku jednorodzinnym. Nade mną mieszka wuj, ciotka i kuzyn. Tak tylko powiedziałem. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Przez głowę Severusa przemknęła dziwna myśl - jedna sypialnia na dole i dwie na górze? dziwne rozplanowanie pokoi... - nie zatrzymał jej jednak, aby się nad nią zastanowić. Zamiast tego uważniej przyjrzał się małemu kłamczuchowi. Chłopiec odważnie patrzył mu w oczy; nie sprawiał wrażenia oszusta. Był za to szczupły, bardzo szczupły, _zbyt_ szczupły, a na policzku miał...

Profesor wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć twarzy dziecka.

_Luka_ wzdrygnął się i odskoczył do tyłu. Patrzył na mężczyznę nieufnie.

Severus wiedział już jednak, że miał rację. Malec miał na policzku sińca, wielkiego, ale częściowo zagojonego.

- Co ci się stało? - spytał z dziwną dla siebie troską. - Nic ci nie jest?

Na twarzy chłopca znowu pojawił się ten dziwny uśmiech. Zielone oczy rozbłysły łobuzersko.

- Tak, chyba wszystko w porządku. - Słowa nie brzmiały jak szczere zapewnienie. Ani jak bezczelne łgarstwo. Przypominały raczej... recytowanie. - Znowu wszedłem na drzwi.

Profesor patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. _Wszedł na drzwi? Znowu?_

Dziecko westchnęło głęboko, z rezygnacją.

- To pewnie dlatego, że jestem łamagą - wyjaśniło beznamiętnie. - A może to dlatego, że jestem czubkiem. - Wzruszyło ramionami.

Severus czuł się rozdarty. Rzadko słyszał takie słowa, w dodatku wypowiedziane podobnym tonem, z ust kogoś równie młodego - i nigdy nie oznaczały one niczego dobrego. Tak niska samoocena u dzieciaka, który nie miał jeszcze nawet dziesięciu lat, świadczyła zazwyczaj co najmniej o emocjonalnym zaniedbywaniu przez dorosłych. Czasem o jeszcze gorszych rzeczach. Lecz nie znał tego chłopca - naprawdę go nie znał, choć wydawało mu się inaczej - nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka, kto się nim zajmuje, jakimi ludźmi są jego opiekunowie. Poza tym... to był mugol; kogo właściwie powinien zainteresować tą sprawą? Policję? Jakieś biuro, urząd?

Jego rozmyślania przerwało bicie dzwonu - Big Ben ogłaszał trzecią po południu.

Chłopiec obejrzał się za siebie. Potem znowu skierował wzrok na Severusa i powiedział ni to ze zniechęceniem, ni to z pogardą:

- To i tak nie pana interes.

Odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem w stronę, z której prawie na pewno przybył.

Severus zacisnął wargi. Miał wrażenie, jakby popełnił błąd. Ogromny błąd, którego zapewne nigdy nie zdoła naprawić.

Przez następne z górą pół roku udało mu się nie myśleć o przedświątecznym spotkaniu w Londynie. Tylko czasami, kiedy w jego polu widzenia pojawiało się ciemnowłose dziecko lub gdy przypadkowo spojrzał w czyjeś zielone oczy, znowu przypominał sobie Lukę. Małego chłopca, który prawie na pewno potrzebował pomocy. Któremu on nie pomógł. Któremu - jak podejrzewał, wspominając własne doświadczenia z dzieciństwa - nie pomógł zapewne nikt. Szybko jednak się usprawiedliwiał: przecież nie wiedział niczego na pewno. _Luka_ mógł naprawdę wejść na drzwi. Mógł po prostu być niejadkiem. Mógł lubić noszenie za dużych ubrań - młodzież miewa dziwaczny gust - i rzeczywiście być, jak sam to określił, łamagą, wpadać na ściany, często się przewracać, przez co jego strój był w tak kiepskim stanie. Mógł wszystko, wszak Severus go nie znał. Zmuszał się więc, by wyrzucać go z pamięci. Za każdym razem. Do następnej okazji. Aż nadszedł dzień, po którym już nie mógł zapominać. Po którym nie chciał.

Było letnie wakacje, dla odmiany, jego najdłuższa w roku przerwa od pracy. Okres, którego szczerze nienawidził - wyłącznie za sprawą pogody, oczywiście. Jak dla niego, mógłby nie uczyć trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni w roku. Tak, jeden dzień nauczania na cztery lata w zupełności by mu wystarczył. O ile przez pozostałe nie panowałyby nieziemskie upały.

Tego dnia jednak miał szczęście: było chłodno i wietrznie, zanosiło się na deszcz. Żadna osoba, jaką spotkał, nie odważyła się wyjść z domu bez kurtki. Cudowna aura! Prawie się uśmiechał - złośliwie, naturalnie - kiedy, idąc do pobliskiego marketu po zakupy, obserwował kulących się i przemykających jak najszybciej mugoli. W taki dzień nikt nawet nie zwracał uwagi na jego dość nietypowy strój; zapewne po części dlatego, że nie wyróżniał się aż tak, jak to zwykle latem bywało. Drugim powodem mogło być to, że ludzie woleli możliwie najszybciej załatwić własne sprawy i wrócić do domów, nie mieli więc czasu ani ochoty na przyglądanie się innym. Było nie było, lada chwila mógł spaść deszcz. Lodowaty, z całą pewnością.

W sklepie Severus nieśpiesznie lawirował między półkami, sukcesywnie zapełniając wózek zakupami. Obawiał się bowiem, że niebawem pogoda powróci do typowo letniej i wolał wcześniej zaopatrzyć się na tę okoliczność, aby nie musieć wychodzić z domu w najgorsze upały. Z głośników płynęła sobie jak zwykle muzyka, na którą nigdy nie zwracał uwagi. Tym razem też go nie obchodziła - do czasu.

Pierwszymi słowami, jakie wyraźnie usłyszał, było: "...nad panem. Tak, myślę, że już mnie pan widział". Podświadomość natychmiast mu podpowiedziała, że przed chwilą słyszał też: "Mam na imię Luka. Mieszkam na drugim piętrze", tylko nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zdrętwiał. Nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego, najdrobniejszego nawet ruchu. Po prostu stał i słuchał. "Jeśli usłyszysz coś późną nocą, coś jakby kłótnię, coś jakby bójkę, nie pytaj mnie tylko, co to było, nie pytaj mnie tylko, co to było, nie pytaj mnie tylko, co to było" - śpiewał kobiecy głos.

To dziwne, ale utwór wcale nie wydawał się przygnębiający, chociaż Severus już po tej pierwszej zwrotce wiedział, że raczej nie spodoba mu się to, co usłyszy dalej. Może to za sprawą melodii: była spokojna, pogodna, nieledwie radosna. Stanowiła koszmarny kontrast dla tekstu, w pewien sposób pogłębiając okrucieństwo prawdy, o której opowiadał. Piosenka dziecka pogodzonego ze swoim losem... Potworność.

A kobieta śpiewała dalej: "To pewnie dlatego, że jestem łamagą; próbuję nie mówić za głośno. Może to dlatego, że jestem czubkiem; staram się nie zachowywać zbyt dumnie."

Zacisnął dłonie na uchwycie wózka, aż zbielały mu kłykcie. "Łamaga". "Czubek". O tak, doskonale to pamiętał.

"Biją tylko dopóki płaczesz - potem już nie pytasz o powód. Po prostu więcej nie dyskutujesz. Po prostu więcej nie dyskutujesz. Po prostu więcej nie dyskutujesz."

Nie musiał zamykać oczu, aby znikły mu z widoku sklepowe regały. Już na nie nie patrzył - teraz przed jego oczami rozgrywało się, scena po scenie, ubiegłoroczne spotkanie. Znowu widział _tego_ Lukę, _jego_ Lukę, jego uśmiech, nieco dziwny wyraz twarzy, jego powagę, nieufność, rozczarowanie. Pogardę, z jaką dziecko go pożegnało. Zasłużył na nią. Zasłużył całkowicie. Chciałby, żeby było inaczej. Ale nie było. Więc zmusił się do słuchania dalej.

"Tak, chyba wszystko w porządku. Znowu wszedłem w drzwi. Cóż, jeśli pan spyta, tak właśnie odpowiem. To i tak nie pana interes."

Kiedy _był_! To _był_ jego interes, jego sprawa, tak samo, jak była to sprawa wszystkich dorosłych, wszystkich ludzi, którzy na swojej drodze spotykali takie dziecko. Istniały ich przecież setki, tysiące, może nawet miliony - czy nie mogły na nikogo liczyć? Czy nikt się za nimi nie ujmował? Czy naprawdę powszechnie uważało się, że "to nie mój interes"?

Czuł się nieco dziwnie, jakby był dwiema osobami w jednej. Sam przecież kiedyś pędził żywot takiego dziecka, znał to wszystko aż nazbyt dokładnie z własnego doświadczenia. Dlaczego się dziwił? Czy jemu kiedykolwiek ktoś pomógł? Z drugiej strony był też jednak dorosłym, teraz, w każdym razie. Należał do tych, których obowiązkiem było udzielanie pomocy takim dzieciom. I co? Czy kiedykolwiek pomógł jednemu z nich? Czy pomógł _Luce_?

Zazgrzytał zębami. Piosenka, w kółko powtarzane te same słowa o codziennej udręce, powoli dobiegała końca. Zbyt powoli, jak na jego gust, i za szybko. To była tortura, ale zasłużył na nią - mógłby tam stać i katować się nią bez końca. Tylko co by to zmieniło? Jego Luka znikł nie wiadomo gdzie...

Kiedy ucichła muzyka, odezwał się głos prezentera. Nie zwracałby na niego uwagi, ale nie wyzwolił się jeszcze z oków zaklęcia, w którym uwięziła go piosenka. Nie miał wyboru. Słuchał.

- To był "Luka", tytułowy utwór z ubiegłorocznego singla amerykańskiej wokalistki Suzanne Vega. Przyznam, że za każdym razem, gdy go słucham, zastanawia mnie niska lokata tej płyty w brytyjskim rankingu. W innych krajach singiel ten dotarł do pierwszej dziesiątki, na dwóch listach w USA był nawet trzeci, w Szwecji drugi, w Polsce trafił na pierwsze miejsce! A u nas? Dwudziesty trzeci. Czyżbyśmy aż tak nie lubili słuchać o ważnych sprawach? O kwestiach, które dotyczą nas wszystkich?

Severus rozejrzał się. W sklepie było sporo ludzi - jak to w sobotnie przedpołudnie - wszyscy jednak wydawali się bez reszty zaaferowani sprawunkami. Jeśli zatrzymali się na chwilę, to tylko po to, by przeczytać etykietkę jakiegoś produktu lub porównać ceny kilku podobnych towarów. Nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby przed chwilą usłyszał coś ważnego. Po głębszym zastanowieniu doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie powinno go to dziwić. Gdyby nie spotkanie z małym chłopcem w Londynie przed pół rokiem, gdyby nie słowa, jakie _Luka_ wtedy powiedział - słowa żywcem wyjęte z piosenki, teraz to wiedział - jego przecież też nie zainteresowałby jeden z licznych utworów, które markety puszczały, aby uprzyjemnić klientom robienie zakupów, zachęcić ich do wydawania większych kwot i nakłonić do częstszych wizyt. Kto by się zastanawiał nad słowami jakiejś głupiej pioseneczki, skoro musi rozpatrzeć, czy kupić herbatę, którą używał od zawsze, czy może tę nową, z tak niesamowicie zyskownym rabatem...

Pakując do wózka kolejne produkty, Severus postanowił, że rozmowa z _Luką_ nie pójdzie na marne. Nie znajdzie chłopca, tego był pewny, nie wiedział przecież gdzie szukać, gdzie choćby zacząć. Ale _Luka_ nie był jedyny, niestety. I zdarzały się takie dzieci również w rodzinach czarodziejskich, mieszanych (o tym był przeświadczony jak nikt), a zapewne również w mugolskich, których dziecko niespodziewanie okazało się magiczne. A on z dziećmi pracował. Cóż łatwiejszego...

Tej jesieni nauczyciel eliksirów był jakby odmieniony - zauważyły to jednak nieliczne osoby. Och, nadal wrzeszczał na lekcjach, nadal groził straszliwymi konsekwencjami, nadal tępił nieuwagę i lenistwo. Wciąż potrafił używać - i używał - zjadliwych słów, wciąż docinał, wciąż się wyśmiewał z uczniów. Obserwował ich teraz jednak uważnie. Bardzo, bardzo uważnie. Szukał oznak zaniedbania, wykorzystywania, znęcania się. I znajdował je. Niezbyt często, częściej jednak, niżby chciał. Wtedy podejmował odpowiednie kroki - nie zawsze takie same, ale w każdym przypadku skuteczne. Uczniowie z początku nieufnie traktowali niespodziewanie odmienionego profesora, lecz wkrótce się przekonali, że mogą mu zawierzyć. I robili to.

Mijały lata. Severus każdego pierwszego września uważnie przyglądał się teraz jedenastolatkom, wypatrując tych, którzy być może wkrótce trafią pod jego skrzydła. Bacznie oceniał wygląd pierwszoklasistów, ich ubiór, ale przede wszystkim zachowanie. To właśnie sposób, w jaki dziecko mówiło i poruszało się, zdradzał najwięcej o jego sytuacji domowej. Zwykle nie zbliżał się do dzieci już pierwszego wieczora, raczej obserwował je przez co najmniej parę dni, zanim decydował, że ma rację i powinien podjąć interwencję, zdarzały się jednak wyjątki. Najbardziej pamiętna okazała się dla niego, zupełnie niespodziewanie, uczta powitalna w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym roku.

Tego dnia czuł narastającą z upływem godzin irytację. Doskonale wiedział, że wieczorem po raz pierwszy za stołem Gryffindoru zasiądzie po raz pierwszy Harry Potter, niewątpliwie wierna kopia jego przeklętego ojca hańbiąca pamięć jego biednej matki. Był przeświadczony, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, jest równie rozpuszczony jak James Potter, jeśli nie bardziej, i z całą pewnością okaże się dręczycielem tego samego kalibru, o ile nie większym. Drażniło go to zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z jego własnymi _szczególnymi podopiecznymi_ - znał życie i wiedział, że to normalne, że jedni mają wszystko, a inni nic, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie lubił takiego stanu rzeczy. I robił wszystko, aby stan posiadania tych drugich powiększyć, choćby o przyzwoitych opiekunów, tych pierwszych zaś oduczyć przynajmniej zadzierania nosa. Był w tym całkiem niezły, miał sporą praktykę (szczególnie w ucieraniu nosa zadufkom), przewidywał jednak, że w tym roku, z _tym_ uczniem, nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo. Pomylił się. O dziwo wcale nie uważał tej pomyłki za szczęśliwą. Prędzej opatrzyłby ją słówkiem "niestety".

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Harry Potter był praktycznie niezauważalny w gromadzie jedenastolatków wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali. Nie robił wokół siebie zamieszania, nie próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagi, nie zabiegał o uwagę. Wręcz przeciwnie, można by przypuszczać, że w ogóle go tam nie było. Dopiero kiedy grupa się przerzedziła, Severus zdołał wypatrzyć dzieciaka. I przestał się dziwić, że wcześniej go nie dostrzegł: był najniższym jedenastolatkiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Przerastały go nawet wszystkie dziewczynki z jego rocznika, o chłopcach nie wspominając. Malec nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia speszonego czy wystraszonego, zachowywał się spokojnie, ale nie ulegle.

Kiedy wywołano jego nazwisko i pozostali uczniowie wreszcie przyjęli do wiadomości, że będą chodzić do szkoły z pogromcą Sami Wiecie Kogo, zapadła cisza nieledwie grobowa. Dziecko jakby się tym wcale nie przejęło; cierpliwie siedziało na taborecie i czekało, aż Tiara wyda werdykt. Moment później okazało się, że zaskoczenie, jakie wzbudziło spodziewane przecież pojawienie się Harry'ego Pottera, ma się nijak do wstrząsu, który wszyscy - z Severusem włącznie - przeżyli po przydziale chłopca.

- Slytherin!

To był szok. Nikt nie wiwatował, kiedy nowy Ślizgon wstawał ze stołka i szedł zająć należne mu miejsce. Nawet opiekun jego domu potrzebował chwili, aby dojść do siebie. Gdy wreszcie osiągnął względną równowagę duchową, dał znać swoim podopiecznym - i stół Slytherinu wybuchł gromkimi oklaskami. Uczniowie wciąż mieli niepewne miny, ufali jednak swemu profesorowi.

Severus patrzył, jak Harry Potter, jego domniemane nemezis, wędruje ku pierwszemu wolnemu miejscu siedzącemu. Kiedy dawał krok, spod szkolnej szaty wyglądały o wiele za szerokie dżinsy z podwiniętymi nogawkami oraz znajome tenisówki. Nie były to raczej te same buty, co przed prawie czterema laty, niewątpliwie jednak były równie zniszczone. Trudno mu w to było uwierzyć, ale znalazł w końcu swojego Lukę, czarnowłosego chłopca o zielonych oczach, który z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu wydawał mu się znajomy. Teraz mistrz eliksirów rozumiał wszystko, w tym to, dlaczego nie rozpoznał dziecka _wtedy_: w obszernym kapturze, bez okularów tak upodabniających go do ojca i na dodatek w miejscu oraz okolicznościach, po których trudno byłoby się spodziewać czarodziejskiej znakomitości... po prostu nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Żałował. Cieszył się jednak, że mimo wszystko ma możliwość naprawić swój błąd.

Wyczarował sobie pióro i skrawek pergaminu, napisał kilka słów, po czym wezwał skrzata i poprosił o doręczenie wiadomości. Chwilę później mógł obserwować, jak prefekt Slytherinu czyta jego notatkę; młodzieniec podniósł na niego wzrok i skinął głową. Severus miał pewność, że jego polecenie zostanie wypełnione. Zajął się więc jedzeniem kolacji - na tyle spokojnie, na ile pozwalały mu zaskakujące odkrycia ceremonii przydziału - i obserwował uczniów. Harry niekoniecznie był jedynym dzieckiem z problemami, jakie tego roku po raz pierwszy zawitało do Hogwartu. Nauczyciel eliksirów nie planował spocząć na laurach przez sam fakt cudownego odnalezienia się _Luki_ - nie wątpił, że jego pomocy potrzebowało znacznie więcej dzieci. Nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać.

Po kolacji, mowie dyrektora, odśpiewaniu hymnu szkoły i temu podobnych nonsensach uczniowie wstali, aby udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Prefekci zwołali pierwszaków i poprowadzili ich za sobą; na miejscu został tylko Harry, któremu prefekt Slytherinu powiedział parę słów przed odejściem. Severus nie wiedział, jakich dokładnie zwrotów użył nastolatek, znał jednak ich ogólny sens. Zaczekał, aż Wielką Salę opuszczą również wszyscy nauczyciele (Dumbledore patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, ale w końcu on też wyszedł), po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku chłopca wciąż patrzącego w kierunku drzwi, za którymi znikli jego nowi koledzy.

- Luka! - zawołał półgłosem.

Dziecko drgnęło, potem zesztywniało. Nie odwróciło się.

- Harry! - poprawił się ciszej. Był już prawie przy nim.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

- Tak myślałem, że to pan - stwierdził spokojnie, następnie zaś stanął przodem do niego. - Poznałem pana. Nie zapomniałem... - Wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką.

Severus wiedział, co chce w ten sposób przekazać.

- Ja również nie - zapewnił. - Chciałem cię odnaleźć, lecz nie wiedziałem, gdzie szukać.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Dziękuję - powiedział. A potem, zarumieniwszy się, spuścił wzrok. - I przepraszam. Za wtedy. Że w pana wpadłem. I że wtedy nie przeprosiłem też przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co - odparł miękko. - Ja też przepraszam - dodał. Czuł, że nie musi dodawać powodu.

- Nie ma za co - powtórzyło dziecko jak echo, uśmiechając się.

- Jestem profesor Snape. - Severus uznał, że powinien się przedstawić. - Twój opiekun domu i nauczyciel eliksirów.

- Wiem. Jeden ze starszych chłopców mi powiedział. - Oczy mu rozbłysły w znajomy sposób. - Jestem Harry Potter.

- Wiem. - Ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał szeroki uśmiech. Ten mały był niemożliwy! Zupełnie jak jego matka, kubek w kubek, toczka w toczkę! Identyczny! Niesamowite. - Pójdziemy?

Dziecko nie spytało o cel, tylko posłusznie ruszyło za nim.

Szli nieśpiesznie skrytymi w półmroku korytarzami zamku. Severus co rusz zerkał na chłopca, dzielnie dotrzymującego mu kroku i z ciekawością rozglądającego się wokół. Z wyrazu jego twarzy domyślał się, że miał tysiące pytań - nie zadawał ich jednak, cały czas milczał, choć na szczęście nie sprawiał wrażenia przestraszonego, nadrabiającego miną. Lekki uśmiech błądzący na jego ustach nie wydawał się sztuczny, wyrażał raczej szczere zainteresowanie, może nawet coś w rodzaju radości. Opiekun Slytherinu wiedział z praktyki, że doświadczone przez los - i dorosłych - dzieci rzadko o cokolwiek pytają czy same zaczynają rozmowę. Odezwał się więc pierwszy, po części żeby zająć ich obu w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego, a częściowo po to, by może dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoim nowym Ślizgonie.

- Co u ciebie, Harry? - zaczął niezręcznie. Przeklął się w duchu: nigdy nie przejawiał zdolności w błahych pogawędkach.

Chłopiec wydawał się faktycznie zastanawiać, zanim odparł:

- Nie mieszkam już na parterze. - Obaj uśmiechnęli się na wspomnienie ich poprzedniej rozmowy. - Przeprowadziłem się na piętro. Tylko że na pierwsze, nie na drugie.

- Ja sądzę, że jednak na drugie, Harry - nie zgodził się Severus.

- Niemożliwe - obstawało dziecko. - W moim domu jest jedno piętro i nie ma strychu. Nierealne, żebym mieszkał na drugim piętrze.

- Zapominasz, a może po prostu nie wiesz, że to jest piosenka wokalistki ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, a w amerykańskiej wersji języka angielskiego...

- Racja! - chłopiec wszedł mu w słowo, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. Potem jakby się wystraszył. - Przepraszam - powiedział cicho.

Nauczyciel doskonale go rozumiał.

- Nie ma za co, Harry. - Uspokajająco skinął głową. I wrócił do pierwotnego przebiegu dyskusji: - Co jest racją, Harry?

- Że w amerykańskim angielskim nie ma parteru - wyjaśniło dziecko z początku nieśmiało, potem jednak się ożywiło. - To znaczy, że oni nazywają parter pierwszym piętrem, a pierwsze piętro drugim! - Rozjaśniło się. - Czyli naprawdę mieszkam na drugim piętrze, amerykańskim drugim piętrze, które u nas jest pierwszym piętrem! - dokończyło triumfalnie.

- Bardzo dobrze, Harry - uznał Severus. - Sam bym tego lepiej nie wyjaśnił. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Twarz chłopca rozjaśnił szeroki, szczęśliwy uśmiech. Mistrz eliksirów prawie odpowiedział mu podobnie - mały miał naprawdę zaraźliwy uśmiech. Zupełnie jak jego matka...

Rozochocone dziecko nie milczało długo.

- Amerykański w ogóle jest dziwny! - stwierdziło z zapałem. - Windę nazywają elewacją!

- Elewatorem - poprawił czarodziej półgłosem, przygryzając wargę, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Harry mógłby się wystraszyć takiego nagłego wybuchu.

Jedenastolatek ciągnął niezrażony:

- I w ogóle wszystko mają tam na odwrót! Kino to teatr, chodnik to jezdnia, metro to przejście podziemne, benzyna to gaz, a tramwaj to wózek, taki sklepowy, wie pan, albo samochód uliczny! - Był wyraźnie zafascynowany. Musiał jednak zauważyć, że opiekun domu mu się przygląda, bo zaraz dodał z powagą: - W filmach widziałem.

Severus skinął głową i dziecko z zapałem wróciło do tematu:

- A piłką nożną nazywają sport, w którym ludzie biegają z piłką w rękach! I ta piłka wcale nie jest okrągła, tylko taka... jajowata. Bez sensu, nie?

Fakt, że akurat zatrzymali się przed drzwiami izby chorych, pozwolił profesorowi uniknąć odpowiedzi na to z lekka... kontrowersyjne pytanie. Zamiast tego przykucnął przed chłopcem i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że mały się nie wzdrygnął.

- Posłuchaj, Harry - powiedział poważnie. - Teraz spotkasz się z pielęgniarką, madame Pomfrey, która cię zbada. Potem oboje zadbamy, żebyś nigdy nie wrócił do swoich krewnych. Znajdziemy ci nowych, o wiele lepszych opiekunów. Zgoda?

- Naprawdę? - spytał chłopiec cicho, patrząc na niego pełnymi nadziei oczami.

- Naprawdę - obiecał.

- To dobrze. - Dziecko odetchnęło z ulgą.

Severus też tak uważał.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
